sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Опровержение трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветного зрения
Критика трёхкомпонентной гипотезы Существующая на сегодняшний день трёхкомпонентная гипотеза цветовосприятия часто преподносимая как «основная» или «общепринятая», крайне не совершенна. Она не может полно и правильно описать процесс цветовосприятия, цветовую адаптацию (баланс белого), нарушения в цветовосприятии при цветоаномалиях, множество эффектов, явлений и свойств нашего зрения. Все эти «пробелы» сторонники трёхкомпонентной гипотезы относят в большей степени к работе головного мозга. Кроме того, так и не найдено гистологического подтверждения наличия в сетчатке глаза трёх типов колбочек, также до сих пор не найден и колбочковый «синечувствительный» пигмент, которому заранее было присвоено название — цианолаб. Многие видные учёные, занимающиеся проблемой цветовосприятия отмечали неполноценность трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветового зрения. Вот только несколько примеров. В одной из своих работ, лауреат Нобелевской премии Джордж Уолд (лауреат Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине, 1967 г.), в книге выпущенной журналом «Scientific American» «Восприятие, механизмы и модели» (перевод с английского Л. Я. Белополянского и Ю. И. Лашкевича. Под редакцией Н. Ю. Алексеенко. Москва, издательство «Мир», 1974 год.) на странице 138 (второй абзац снизу) признаёт: «…Споры возникают на почве незнания и мы много лет спорили о том, сколько видов колбочек участвуют в цветовом зрении человека. Многие исследователи предпочитают три, другие четыре, а один из моих английских коллег — семь. Сам я склоняюсь к трём. Это хорошее число и на сегодняшний день достаточное…»Дж. Уолд. Scientific American, Восприятие, механизмы и модели, Москва, издательство «Мир», 1974 год, 138.. Видно, что Дж. Уолд не может утверждать, что колбочек — именно три. Он просто склонен так думать потому, что это - "хорошее число"...… Ещё одно мнение о трёхкомпонентной теории зрения — лауреата Нобелевской премии по физике 1965 года Ричарда Филлипса Фейнмана. В своих знаменитых «Фейнмановских Лекциях по Физике» в томе № 3, гл. 35 (Цветовое зрение), на стр. 175 он пишет: «Уже первые теории зрения утверждали, что имеются три сорта пигментов и соответственно три сорта колбочек, каждая из которых содержит один пигмент; что от каждой колбочки в мозг идут нервы, так что в мозг переносятся три сорта информации и там что-то происходит. Конечно, это очень несовершенная теория, ибо она не позволяет обнаружить, что за информация переносится в мозг; она даже не приступила к решению этой проблемы…»Ричард Филлипс Фейнман. Фейнмановские Лекции по Физике, том № 3, гл. 35 (Цветовое зрение), стр. 175.. Появление предположения о доказанности наличия в сетчатке глаза трёх типов колбочек Предположение о доказанности наличия в сетчатке глаза трёх типов колбочек появилось после опубликования серии работ описывающих опыты с людьми имеющими аномалии в цветовосприятии. Первые данные о цветном зрении человека, как о способности различать излучения, получены из несложных опытов «сложения цветов». Этим путем удалось довольно точно определить кривые спектральной чувствительности приемников сетчатки человека (см. рис. 5). При этом физиологи использовали слово «'приёмник'», подразумевая под ним некую ткань или вещество реагирующее на свет и имеющее определённую спектральную чувствительность в видимой области спектра. При этом слово «'приёмник'» НЕ ИМЕЛО НИ КАКОГО ОТНОШЕНИЯ к колбочке, а только позволяло идентифицировать определённый фоточувствительный пигмент. Следует отметить, что применяя термин «приёмник», в одних случаях рассматривают всю совокупность фоторецепторов с одинаковой спектральной чувствительностью в качестве одного «приёмника»; в других случаях обсуждают вопрос о том, содержит ли каждая фовеальная колбочка три «приёмника», два или только один. При этом не нарушается строгость понятия «приёмник», которое таким образом не включает в себя конкретных морфологических особенностей. АН СССР, объединённый научный совет «физиология человека и животных», Физиология сенсорных систем. Ч. 1. Физиология зрения. 1971 г., Издательство «Наука», Ленинградское отделение. Гл. 11, Цветовое зрение, Стр. 249. Это очень важно, поскольку до сих пор многие продолжают ошибочно отождествлять наличие трёх «приёмников» с наличием трёх видов колбочек, что в корне не верно. Несмотря на это, со временем слово «'приёмник'» многие ошибочно стали ассоциировать именно с термином колбочка, чем и было создано мнение о якобы давно решённом вопросе существования трёх типов колбочек. Определение спектров поглощения колбочек 250px|thumb|Рис 1. Цветовой треугольник с линиями цветностей спектральных и пурпурных тонов. МКО Попытка определения спектров поглощения колбочек исходя из принципов трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветового зрения. Если предположить, что глаз содержит три рода цветочувствительного пигмента, то задача заключается в определении формы спектра поглощения для каждого из них. Как это сделать? Известно, что встречаются люди, не различающие некоторых оттенков и цветов; среди мужчин их насчитывается 8%, а среди женщин — 0,5%. Большинство людей, имеющих какие-либо отклонения в цветовом зрении или вообще им не обладающих, чувствительны к изменению цвета в разной степени, но для всех них характерно восприятие всего видимого диапазона. 300px|thumb|Рис 2. Линии неразличения цветов у людей, страдающих одной из форм дальтонизма,— так называемых дейтеранопов. 300px|thumb|Рис 3. Линии неразличения цветов у людей, страдающих одной из форм дальтонизма,— так называемых протанопов. 300px|thumb|Рис 4. Линии неразличения цветов у людей, страдающих одной из редких форм дальтонизма,— так называемых тританопов. Суть эксперимента сводилась к следующему. Так как на протяжении двух сотен лет преобладала гипотеза о наличии в сетчатке глаза трёх типов фоторецепторов (по аналогии с известным наблюдением, что при помощи трёх красок, на полотне можно получить широкую палитру цветов), и были выявлены три типа цветоаномали у человека, то появилась мысль исследовать людей из каждой группы и таким образом построить спектры чувствительности их «приёмников». При этом возникло деление людей на несколько групп: трихроматов (с нормальным зрением) и дихроматов (у которых предположительно отсутствовал один из «приёмников»). Этой терминологией продолжают пользоваться и в настоящее время. Принято считать, что у трихроматов должны быть 3 типа «приёмников». Расхождения между разными наблюдателями имеются, но они невелики и обнаруживаются только в опытах с излучениями практически монохроматическими. Далее полагалось, что зрение дихроматов отличается от нормального отсутствием одного из 3 приемников, причем 2 оставшихся имеют нормальные кривые спектральной чувствительности. Первые результаты в поисках трёх пигментов (приёмников) и, как предполагалось трёх типов колбочек (исходя из предположений трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения, что в каждой колбочке содержится только один пигмент) были получены в работах Раштона Rushton W. A. H. 1958. In: Visual problems of colour. N. P. L. Sump. No 8, 1, Teddington : 73., который довёл до совершенства методику денситометрии т. е. прижизненного измерения поглощения света с различной длиной волны в слое фоторецепторов сетчатки. Он обнаружил, что у так называемых «дихроматов» отсутствует один из двух пигментов, имеющихся у так называемых «трихроматов», и соответствующих красно- и зелёночувствительному пигментам трихромата: эритролаб (максимум около 585 нм) у протанопа и хлоролаб (максимум около 540 нм) — у дейтеранопа. При этом обнаружить присутствие предсказанного цианолаба - синечувствительного пигмента не удалось ни у дихроматов, ни у трихроматов. Это попытались объяснить жёлтой пигментацией в районе центральной ямки, которая якобы, по мнению исследователей, «затрудняет» измерения в синем краю видимого спектра.АН СССР, объединённый научный совет «физиология человека и животных», Физиология сенсорных систем. Ч. 1. Физиология зрения. 1971 г., Издательство «Наука», Ленинградское отделение. Гл. 11, Цветовое зрение, Стр. 254. Однако этот серьёзный факт ставит под сомнение доминирующее предположение о трёхкомпонентной природе цветовосприятия. Предполагалось, что может существовать 3 типа дихроматов в зависимости от того, какой из нормальных «приемников» отсутствует. Чаще всего встречалась патология приписываемая к отсутствию «красного» приемника – «протанопы», несколько реже к отсутствию более коротковолнового «зеленого» — «дейтеранопы». Очень редок случай отсутствия «синего» приемника — «тританопы». Дихроматов очень часто называют цветнослепыми, но это неправильно, т. к. у них имеется цветное зрение но многие излучения, резко различающиеся для трихроматов, для дихроматов неразличимы. Чаще всего указывают на то, что дихроматы путают красный с зеленым. В действительности этим дело не ограничивается. Какого бы цвета излучение мы ни взяли, всегда можно подобрать такое другое излучение, которое для нормального трихромата будет очень сильно отличаться от первого, а для дихромата будет неотличимо от него. Однако наблюдать такой случай можно лишь тогда, когда излучения очень тщательно подобраны, в частности и по яркости, иначе они заметно различны и для дихромата. Пользуясь двумя приемниками вместо трех, дихроматы обычно довольно хорошо узнают окраску предметов и правильно ее называют в условиях хорошего и достаточно хорошо знакомого освещения, поэтому они часто не подозревают о дефекте своего цветного зрения.Н.Д. Нюберг. Физический Энциклопедический Словарь, Том Пятый, Спектр – Яркость, стр. 386-387. Издательство «Советская энциклопедия», М.; 1966. Одной из важных задач изучения цветного зрения является определение так называемых основных физиологических осей цветового пространства или, что то же самое, положения основных физиологически цветов в цветовом треугольнике. Для этой цели обычно использовались опыты над дихроматами, из которых первые были проведены КенигомA. König. Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Leipzig. 1903. Впоследствии аналогичные опыты проводились рядом других исследователей. Особое внимание привлекли к себе опыты, проведенные ПиттомF.H.G. Pitt. Medical Research Council, Special Report Series, No.200, London (1935), и обработка этих данных, сделанная ДжаддомD.B.Judd, J. Opt. Soc. Am., 35, No. 3 (1945). Метод решения задачи Метод решения задачи, основан на том, что цвета, не различимые дихроматом, располагаются в цветовом треугольнике на прямых линиях, которые все должны сходиться в одной точке. Эта точка и должна являться искомой. Поэтому для одного определения искомой точки надо экспериментально найти по крайней мере две различные пары неразличимых дихроматом цветов. Каждая из пар определяет в треугольнике прямую. Пересечение этих двух прямых дает искомую точку. На практике строят целый пучок таких прямых и так или иначе усредняют результаты. Н.Д. Нюберг, Новый способ определения положения основных физиологических цветов из опытов с цветнослепыми, Доклады Академии Наук СССР, том LXIII, N4, 1948, стр. 379-381. Была проведена серия опытов широко и неоднократно описанная в литературеФейнмановские лекции по физике, «Механизм цветового зрения» Том 3, Глава 35, стр 167. http://all-fizika.com/article/index.php?id_article=303Цвет в науке и технике, Д. Джадд, Г. Вышецки, Издательство «Мир», Москва 1978, стр 162.Восприятие света и цвета, Ч. Пэдхем, Дж. Сондерс, Издательство «Мир», Москва 1978, стр 223-225.. На цветовом треугольнике отмечались линиями те цвета, которые не мог различить человек страдающий одним из трёх типов цветоаномалии. Логика была проста: пересечение этих линий должно быть в точке того самого «основного» цвета, фоточувствительные пигменты которого в «приёмнике» исследуемого цветоаномала повреждены. И действительно, было обнаружено три типа дихроматов: два из них встречаются довольно часто, а третий — крайне редко. Исследования показали, что имеются три различных типа цветоаномалии: протанопия, дейтеранопия и тританопия. Для выяснения их особенностей на цветовом треугольнике (рис. 1) соединили линиями те цвета, которые тот или иной цветоаномал не различает. Оказалось, что для каждого типа цветоаномалии линии сходятся в определённых точках. Но результат был шокирующим: для цветоаномалов первого и второго типов эти точки лежат вне видимых реально существующих цветов. С позиции трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветовосприятия это необъяснимо. Чтобы выйти из создавшегося положения, сторонники трёхкомпонентной гипотезы предположили, что для цветоаномалов должны существовать ещё и другие, гипотетические, цвета. Но как может быть «основным» цвет, который вообще не существует? ещё более странным оказалось то, что тританоп и синий, и жёлтый, и серый видит одинаково, и не различает их. На рис. 2. показан график линий неразличения у одного типа людей, страдающих неправильным цветовым восприятием,— так называемых дейтеранопов. У них определенному цвету отвечает на диаграмме линия, а не точка, т. е. все цвета расположенные на линии кажутся им одинаковыми. Если правильно предположение об отсутствии у такого типа людей одной из трех составных частей цветовой информации, то все линии постоянного цвета должны пересечься в одной точке, причём именно отсутствующего цвета. Тщательное измерение на графике показывает, что линии действительно пересекаются в одной точкеФейнмановские лекции по физике, «Механизм цветового зрения» Том 3, Глава 35, стр 168.. Продлив полученные экспериментально линии оказывается, что точка пересечения на рис. 2 находится не там, где она предположительно должна была быть (такого цвета просто не существует в природе). Указанное на рисунке положение линий приводит к физически неправильному спектру поглощения: в ряде областей возникает и положительное, и отрицательное поглощение. Рис. 3. иллюстрирует другой дефект цветового зрения, свойственный протанопам; линии на рисунке сходятся к точке вблизи красного конца граничной кривойФейнмановские лекции по физике, «Механизм цветового зрения» Том 3, Глава 35, стр 169.. Однако и в этом случае получаем, что точка пересечения линий, вдоль которых глаз протанопа не различает цвета, находится также вне цветового треугольника описывающего все существующие цвета. Примерно такое же положение точки пересечения получается и из данных Е.Н. Юстовой (cоветский физиолог). Интересно, что при дефекте цветового зрения присущем тританопам приведённом на рис. 4, все линии вдоль которых они не могут различать цвета тоже сходятся в одной точке, но эта точка уже находится на границе треугольника и соответствует реально существующему цвету. Хотя и было экспериментально установлено, что каждому виду цветоаномалии соответствует отсутствие одного из зрительных пигментов, трёхкомпонентная теория не может объяснить механизм цветоаномалий, поэтому было предположено одновременное нарушение в этих случаях и функции опознавания цвета мозгом. В немалой степени этому способствовало то, что, как полагали некоторые исследователи, для интерпретации цвета недостаточно реального трёхмерного пространства, и явления, связанные с мозгом, можно описать только в нереальном «четырёхмерном» пространстве. Остается выяснить еще следующие вопросы: а справедлива ли на самом деле теория трех пигментов, проистекают ли дефекты восприятия цвета из-за недостатка пигмента, и, кроме того, непонятно, насколько правильны данные по смешению цвета в случае дефектов зрения. Ряд исследователей получили разные результаты. И вопросы эти пока находятся в стадии изученияФейнмановские лекции по физике, «Механизм цветового зрения» Том 3, Глава 35, стр 170.. (Фейнмановские лекции по физике - курс лекций, которые читал Нобелевский лауреат Ричард Фейнман). Несоответствие спектров поглощения сетчатки условиям трёхкомпонентной гипотезы Считается, что палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз, работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной теорией зрения, с учётом всех фоторецепторов сетчатки глаза и мозга, имеет вид показанный на рис.1. thumb|250px|Рис.5, Нормализованные спектры чувствительности фотопигментов сетчатки к определённым длинам волн thumb|250px|Рис. 6. Палитра цветов, воспроизводимая глазом в случае подхода трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (область внутри вписанного остроугольного треугольника) Однако, при известных и хорошо изученных максимумах спектральной чувствительности пигментов глаза (рис. 5.), палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной гипотезой зрения будет слишком мала, что достаточно сильно расходится с реальностью. Нанесём на цветовой треугольник точки максимумов чувствительности пигментов глаза (по предположениям трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, максимумы чувствительности предполагаемых колбочек). На рис. 6 выделена область полученной цветовой палитры (внутри треугольника с углами в точках 430 нм, 540 нм и 570 нм), которую можно анализировать или синтезировать при известных максимумах чувствительности пигментов (рис. 5.) в соответствии с подходом трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (по аналогии получения цветов смешиванием трёх имеющихся красок или анализом цвета тремя имеющимися датчиками). Как видим, полученная палитра «воспроизводимых» цветов (согласно трёхкомпонентной гипотезе) должна быть существенно уже реально различимой нашим глазом. Этот рисунок наглядно показывает, что механизм цветовосприятия глаза имеет совершенно другой принцип, отличный от предложенного трёхкомпонентной моделью. Факты доказывающие несостоятельность трёхкомпонентной гипотезы В проблемах цветовосприятия огромное количество мнений и очень ограниченное число достоверно известных фактов. :1. Известно, что в сетчатке глаза есть палочки и колбочки. Есть предположения и допущения выдвигаемые различными исследователями о существовании трёх типов колбочек. При этом, сами утверждения о существовании трёх типов колбочек, пока голословны и бездоказательны. До сих пор не найдено различий в колбочках сетчатки глаза. : 2. А. Кёниг в 1894 году провёл серию экспериментов в результате которых установил, что для мелких предметов, фокусируемых на центральной ямке сетчатки глаза зрение человека обладает слабой чувствительностью к синей части спектра. Позднее этот факт был подтверждён рядом других исследователейWillmer E. N. Color of Smmall Objects// Nature. — 1944. — V. 153. -P. 774—775Hartridge H. The Change From Trichromatic to Dichromatic Vision in the Human Retina// Nature. — 1945. — V. 155. -P. 657—662Middleton W. E., Holms M. C. The Apparent Colors of smallSubstense — a preliminary Report// JOSA. — 1949. — V. 39. — P. 582—592 : 3. Критики трёхкомпонентной теории зрения отмечают, что окончательную точку в этом вопросе поставила работа «Фоточувствительные пигменты колбочки у приматов» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak опубликованная в 1964 г.«Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. в ней впервые был проведён спектральный анализ спектров поглощения отдельно взятых колбочек. Авторы обнаружили, что все фовеальные колбочки идентичны и в каждой из них содержится смесь всего двух фотопигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба. Подтвердить существование цианолаба не удалось. : 4. В 1918 году известный учёный Герберт Э. Ивес (Herbert Eugene Ives https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_E._Ives) провёл эксперимент, который полностью игнорируется сторонниками трёхкомпонентной теории цветовосприятия: :Известно, что существует более одного способа получить ощущение жёлтого света. Можно использовать монохроматическую жёлтую линию вырезанную из видимого спектра на длине волны около 580 нм. Можно также использовать смесь длин волн вызывающих в отдельности ощущения красного и зелёного света. При этом составной жёлтый, полностью соответствует чистому монохроматическому жёлтому (совершенно не отличается от него). :Ивес совместил красную и зелёную полосы света так, чтобы получить жёлтый. Затем он сканировал этот составной жёлтый свет на сетчатку глаза наблюдателя. Он обнаружил, что, когда составной жёлтый цвет перемещался через сетчатку, происходило цветоделение, так что в полосе ощущался передний красный край, жёлтая середина и зелёный задний край. :Сторонники трёхкомпонентной гипотезы объясняли это тем, что «красные» колбочки должны иметь более быстрое время отклика, чем «зелёные» колбочки, и включаться раньше, когда полоска света стимулирует рецепторы, в то время как более медленные «зелёные» колбочки выключаются позже, чем «красные» колбочки, когда полоса проходит, оставляя жёлтое ощущение посередине. :Однако, повторяя опыт в случае полоски спектрального жёлтого цвета, она не разделяется на красную переднюю кромку и зелёную заднюю кромку. Она сохраняет тот же жёлтый цвет по всей длине, хотя по утверждению сторонников трёхкомпонентных теорий должна повторится ситуация со случаем составного жёлтого цвета. (John A. Medeiros) http://www.conesandcolor.net/_B_Exp_False.htm :Этим экспериментом Герберт Э. Ивес в 1918 году одним из первых доказал несостоятельность трёхкомпонентных теорий. :5. Графики чувствительности глазных пигментов получены исключительно на основании изучения спектров поглощения участков поверхности сетчатки глаза. Утверждения, что каждый из пигментов принадлежит определённой колбочке — не более, чем предположение не подтверждённое ни практически, ни гистологически. :6. Известно, что в фовеальной области сетчатки глаза практически не обнаружено синечувствительного пигмента. Также доказано, что в фовеальной области сетчатки (жёлтом пятне) содержаться в основном только колбочки, причём в этой области диаметр колбочек самый маленький, что обеспечивает максимальное разрешение зрения при анализе объекта сфокусированного на эту область. Когда мы хотим внимательно рассмотреть что-либо, мы фокусируем проекцию рассматриваемого объекта именно на эту область, при этом, мы отлично различаем все цвета этого объекта включая синий! Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может объяснить это свойство зрения, так как оно в корне ПРОТИВОРЕЧИТ этой гипотезе. В то же время это подтверждает нелинейную двухкомпонентную теорию цветовосприятия предполагающую, что все колбочки в сетчатке одинаковы и что в каждой колбочке содержиться смесь только двух пигментов: хлоролаба и эритролаба, при этом каждая колбочка чувствительна ко всей видимой области спектра и способна однозначно предоставить информацию о спектральном составе светового раздражителя. :7. Спектры чувствительности глазных пигментов СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ СООТВЕТСТВУЮТ цветам принятым за "основные", поэтому, исходя из предположений трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, даже с учётом явления метамерии оперируя участками спектра к которым чувствительны пигменты сетчатки (родопсин, хлоролаб и эритролаб): синим, жёлто-зелёным и жёлто-красным (оранжевым) цветами возможно получить только крайне узкую палитру цветов, что не соответствует реальной палитре цветов воспринимаемых человеком. :8. Параметры электромагнитного излучения описываются его длиной волны. Для определения параметров электромагнитного излучения (одномерной системы координат), достаточно всего одного датчика, который однозначно определяет частоту колебаний или её изменение относительно одной фиксированной точки. В случае датчика определяющего изменение относительно фиксированной точки, необходимо ещё определить в большую или меньшую (по частоте) сторону произошло изменение. С этой задачей отлично справляется устройство, сравнивающее соотношение сигналов от двух одинаковых широкополосных датчиков, чувствительных ко всей области воспринимаемого спектра, с одинаковыми формами спектра чувствительности, но со сдвинутыми друг относительно друга максимумами чувствительности. Таким датчиком например является колбочка глаза в которой находятся фоточувствительные пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб, чувствительные к широкой области спектра с близко расположенными друг относительно друга максимумами чувствительности. Это показал в своей работе С. Ременко. Такой датчик отлично работает в широчайшем диапазоне яркости благодаря тому, что реагирует не на мощность сигнала, а на его изменение. Шкала температуры тоже одномерна. Зачем для измерения температуры использовать три градусника, когда достаточно одного?! А если даже и допустить наличие трёх градусников, измеряющих температуру в разных температурных областях, то как при помощи только операций сложения и вычитания (как утверждают биологи), получить искомую температуру зная показания трёх разных градусников? НИКАК! При помощи только этих операций невозможно определить даже среднюю температуру. Предположение о "трёх датчиках" основано исключительно на явлении замеченном много веков назад и демонстрирующем, что смешиванием нескольких красок можно получить некоторую, ограниченную палитру цветов. Это предположение о "аналогичном устройстве глаза", кочует уже несколько сотен лет так и не получая никакого практического подтверждения. :9. У хрусталика глаза очень велика хроматическая аберрация. При наличии в глазу трёх (или более) типов колбочек «настроенных» на различные участки спектра, эти колбочки были бы обязательно расположены в трёх (или более) уровнях сетчатки, а этого в сетчатке глаза нет. Все колбочки лежат в одной плоскости, а вот палочки чувствительные к синей области спектра длиннее и их концы действительно лежат в другой плоскости. :10. В сетчатке глаза у взрослого человека насчитывается около ~6 млн.G. Osterberg (1935). “Topography of the layer of rods and cones in the human retina,” Acta Ophthalmol., Suppl. 13:6, pp. 1–102. колбочек и приблизительно около ~90 миллионов палочекCurcio, CA.; Sloan, KR.; Kalina, RE.; Hendrickson, AE. (Feb 1990). "Human photoreceptor topography.". J Comp Neurol 292 (4): 497–523. doi:10.1002/cne.902920402. PMID 2324310.. Размеры их очень невелики, так у колбочки длина около 50 мкм, диаметр — от 2 до 4 мкм., у палочки длина около 60 мкм, диаметр около 2 мкм. При этом в зрительном нерве содержится всего порядка 1 млн. волокон. Исходя из этого следует, что первичная обработка информации колбочек и палочек происходит именно в сетчатке, а не в мозгу. :11. Совершенно нерационально размещать рядом три приёмника излучения,чувствительных к различным участкам спектра хотя бы потому, что достаточно всего одного широкополосного приёмника - колбочки (детектора отношений). Если предположить возможность наличия в сетчатке трёх приёмников, то например "красный" фотон будет зарегистрирован только при условии, что попадёт именно в свою "красную" колбочку, в противном случае он будет просто проигнорирован системой, что делает "трёхкомпонентную модель" сразу в ТРИ раза мене чувствительной, что очень неэффективно, не говоря уже о четырёх, пяти, шести и более компонентных гипотезах зрения. :12. При размещении рядом трёх датчиков чувствительных к различным областям спектра (как предполагает трёхкомпонентная гипотеза) неминуемы "паразитные наводки", т. е. при срабатывании одного из трёх датчиков, сигнал от него обязательно будет влиять на соседние датчики (чувствительные к другим областям спектра), что однозначно снизит их избирательность и чувствительность. :13. Давно известна кривая видности колбочкового аппарата. Исходя из трёхкомпонентной гипотезы эта кривая видности должна состоять из суммы чувствительностей трёх видов колбочек. Из этого спектра чувствительности видно, что колбочки не чувствительны к фиолетовой области, однако мы отлично видим фиолетовый цвет! Как же мы его видим, если узкий участок фиолетовой части спектра не раздражает ни "красночувствительную", ни "зелёночувствительную", ни "синечувствительную" колбочки? Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может ответить на этот вопрос. :14. Утверждение сторонников трёхкомпонентной гипотезы о том, что в цветном зрении участвуют только колбочки, а палочки не участвуют - ошибочно. Известно, что в палочках сетчатки содержится фоточувствительный пигмент родопсин. Чувствительность родопсина к свету настолько высока, что благодаря ему глаз может видеть при очень низких уровнях освещения (в сумерках и ночью). При этом, чувствительность фоточувствительных пигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба входящих в состав йодопсина - фоточувствительного пигмента присутствующего во всех колбочках намного ниже, чем чувствительность родопсина в палочках. Именно по этой причине, колбочки начинают работать только при более ярком освещении. Почему при более ярком свете родопсин в палочках должен "перестать чувствовать" свет? В глазах ночных птиц, например у совы, в сетчатке глаза содержатся только палочки, при этом сова прекрасно видит и днём. Кроме того факт работы палочек при дневном зрении подтверждает и давно описанный Эффект Пуркинье заключающийся в изменении цветопередачи глаза при переходе от дневного зрения к сумеречному и наоборот. :15. Исходя из предположения трёхкомпонентной гипотезы следует, что в сетчатке глаза должны существовать три типа колбочек чувствительных к различным областям спектра. В таком случае, при освещении того или иного предмета не широкополосным (белым) светом, а монохроматическим излучением, например красным, разрешение (острота) нашего зрения казалось бы должна снизится, так как в зрении будет участвовать только один из трёх типов колбочек. Однако этого не происходит, следовательно даже при освещении монохроматическим светом в зрении продолжают участвовать все колбочки, а не только "красночувствительные". :16. А. Кёниг (Konig A.) в 1894 году провёл серию экспериментов в результате которых установил, что для мелких предметов, фокусируемых на центральной ямке сетчатки, зрение человека "дихроматично", так как эта часть сетчатки глаза обладает слабой чувствительностью к синей части спектра. Кёнигу удалось синтезировать для таких предметов все цвета спектра с помощью только двух основных спектральных цветов с длинами волн 475 и 650 нм. Позднее этот факт был подтверждён рядом других исследователейWillmer E. N. Color of Smmall Objects// Nature. - 1944. - V. 153. -P. 774-775Hartridge H. The Change From Trichromatic to Dichromatic Vision in the Human Retina// Nature. - 1945. - V. 155. -P. 657-662Middleton W. E., Holms M. C. The Apparent Colors of smallSubstense - a preliminary Report// JOSA. - 1949. - V. 39. - P. 582-592, и было установлено, что "дихроматизм" при нормальном зрении наблюдается уже при угловом размере предметов равном 10' - 20'. При наблюдении мелких предметов с такими размерами нормальное зрение обладает свойствами тританопии, т. е. не отличает синего от зелёного, красного от пурпурного цветов. Цвета мелких предметов наблюдатель воспринимает как смесь оранжевого и голубого. При наблюдении более мелких предметов наблюдатель перестаёт воспринимать цвет и видит их как чёрно-белые, что было подтверждено опытами А. Бедфорда в 1950 году.Новаковский С. В., Цвет в цветном телевидении, - М.,: Радио и связь, 1988 Эти доказанные факты противоречат механизму предлагаемому трёхкомпонентной гипотезой цветовосприятия, которая в принципе не может их объяснить. :17. Давно установлено, что использование жёлтого светофильтра (отсекающего фиолетово-синюю область спектра) в оптических приборах (биноклях, дальномерах, зрительных трубах) субъективно улучшает контраст изображения, это особенно заметно при неблагоприятных условиях (туман, дымка, осадки). Трёхкомпанентные гипотезы не могут объяснить почему улучшение разрешения и контраста достигается исключением из процесса зрения "синей" (одной из трёх предполагаемых гипотезой) колбочки (это должно только ухудшить изображение). Ответ даёт Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия. Так как в фовеальной области сетчатки глаза (жёлтом пятне) находятся только колбочки, а все колбочки одинаковы и практически не чувствительны к фиолетовой области спектра, то фиолетово-синяя область спектра создаёт восновном малоинформативную засветку (шум). Дополнительно, ослабление фиолетово-синей области спектра, вызывает увеличение чувствительности палочек (как при сумеречном освещении), а палочки концентрирующиеся к области периферии сетчатки, боле чувствительны к движению, что позволяет лучше регистрировать малейшие изменения при статичном наблюдении за всем полем зрения. И наконец, пик чувствительности колбочки соответствует жёлтой области спектра при котором колбочка сбалансирована и глаз испытывает наименьшую нагрузку делая длительное наблюдение более комфортным. :18. С тех пор, как у транспортных средств появились фары и транспорт начал передвигаться ночью, водители стали испытывать эффект временного ослепления от фар встречного транспорта. Опытным путём было замечено, что подсвечивая глаза водителя (его рабочее место) слабым источником света синей области спектра, эффект ослепления фарами встречного транспорта существенно ослабляет. До появления современных фар с жёстко стандартизированной формой светового луча, синими лампами подсветки пользовалось не одно поколение профессиональных водителей. Объяснение этому свойству нашего глаза даёт только нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия С. Ременко. Ночью, при крайне слабой освещённости, в глазу работают в основном самые чувствительные к свету рецепторы — палочки. При плавном увеличении яркости содержащийся в палочках светочувствительный пигмент родопсин «выцветает». При этом, с ростом яркости, снижается чувствительность палочек. При резком увеличении яркости на процесс адаптации к новым условиям (снижение чувствительности), палочкам требуется определённое время в течении которого они «слепнут» от чрезмерно мощного сигнала. Аналогичное происходит, когда мы выходим из тёмного помещения на яркий свет. Родопсин в палочках чувствителен к синей части спектра. При подсветке глаза ночью синим цветом, чувствительность палочек существенно снижается (как при ярком свете, не требуя такового в кабине), при этом колбочки глаза (практически не чувствительные к синей области спектра) продолжают работать на максимуме своей чувствительности. Резкое увеличение яркости света не «слепит» колбочки, так как они менее чувствительны к свету и рассчитаны на работу при больших уровнях освещения (ярким солнечным днём). Трёхкомпонентная теория зрения не может дать ответ почему подсветка именно синим цветом (а не красным, жёлтым, зелёным и пр.) защищает глаза водителя от фар встречного транспорта. :19. Рассмотрим ещё одно явление, которое не входит в число подробно описанных в литературе «обманов зрения». Натянутый между двумя столбами телефонный провод прекрасно виден нормально зрячим глазом до расстояния порядка 500 метров. Зная фокусное расстояние глаза (около 2,5 см) и считая глаз идеальной оптической системой, можно рассчитать ширину получаемого на сетчатке изображения провода, пользуясь правилом подобия треугольников. Приняв толщину провода равной - 4 мм, получим выражение: ::25 х 4/500000мм = 100000/500000мкм = 0,2 мкм :Каким же образом глаз видит этот провод, если диаметр самого тонкого рецептора составляет около 3 мкм, т. е. в 15 раз толще? Эту работу рецептор может выполнить только при условии, что он использует метод дифференциального анализа, гиперболирование. Эту функцию отлично выполняют колбочки чувствительные ко всей области видимого участка спектра. Трёхкомпонентные гипотезы и здесь бессильны... :20. Трёхкомпонентные гипотезы совершенно не могут объяснить дефекты цветовосприятия глаза. На сегодняшний день тщательно описаны три типа цветоаномалии: ::1. Первую называют дальтонизмом 1-го рода — протанопия. ::2. Второй тип цветоаномалии принято называть дальтонизмом 2-го рода — дейтеранопия. ::3. Третий тип цветоаномалии принято называть — тританопия. При нём одновременно с невозможностью различать оттенки жёлтого цвета от оттенков синего цвета у человека отсутствует сумеречное зрение (не работают палочки). :Существуют ещё три типа цветоаномалии сочетающие в себе комбинации цветоаномалий 1 и 2, 1 и 3, 2 и 3. Но они встречаются крайне редко и поэтому практически не описаны. Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения просто и ясно описывает механизм перечисленных выше цветоаномалий, связывая их с дефектами соответствующих светочувствительных пигментов хлоролаба и эритролаба в колбочках и родопсина в палочках. При этом и математика подтверждает возможное число комбинаций цветоаномалии: раз всего три пигмента, значит количество вариантов ровняется 3! (факториал), что равняется 1 х 2 х 3 = 6. :Однако, понимая, что цветоаномалия связана с отсутствием или дефектом того или иного светочувствительного пигмента, согласно трёхкомпонентной модели должны наблюдаться множество видов цветоаномалии таких как: ::1. Отсутствие красно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает L — колбочка); ::2. Отсутствие зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает M — колбочка); ::3. Отсутствие сине-чувствительного пигмента (не работает S — колбочка); ::4. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работают L и M — колбочки); ::5. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L и S — колбочки); ::6. Отсутствие пары зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают M и S — колбочки); ::7. Отсутствие тройки красно-чувствительного, зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L, M и S — колбочки). Только чёрно-белое зрение; ::8. Отсутствие сумеречного зрения (не работают палочки). :Кроме того должны ещё существовать и «вариации» неработающих палочек с «комбинациями» дефектных колбочек. Раз трёхкомпонентная гипотеза оперирует тремя фоточувствительными пигментами в колбочках и одним в палочках, то количество возможных вариантов дефектов должно строго быть 4! (факториал), строго по числу фоточувствительных пигментов. т. е. 1 х 2 х 3 х 4 = 24. 24 варианта! Но этого разнообразия дефектов в природе просто не существует. Только одно это уже чётко доказывает, что трёхкомпонентные теории (а тем более многокомпонентные теории) не в состоянии описать то, что происходит в действительности. :Примечательно, что по непонятной (для трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения) причине, отсутствие возможности различать оттенки жёлтого цвета от оттенков синего цвета ВСЕГДА «совпадает» с отсутствием сумеречного зрения (дефект чувствительности палочек). :Так-же непонятным остаётся вопрос почему с позиции трёхкомпонентной гипотезы при цветоаномалии первого, второго и третьего типов поражаются все три типа колбочек в определённых процентных пропорциях. :21. Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза цветовосприятия неспособна дать чёткие и конкретные физические или математические определения параметров цвета, поэтому оперирует исключительно субъективными параметрами цвета такими как: Полнота, Чистота, Глубина, Насыщенность, Светлота, Цветовой тон, Изолированный цвет, Не изолированный цвет.... Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения в отличии от трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, не использует субъективных параметров цвета. Все параметры цвета в нелинейной модели цветовосприятия — объективны и имеют строгое определение и чёткий физический смыслС. Ременко, «Нелинейная модель измерения цвета и уточнение терминов колориметрии», Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии, Ташкент, 20 — 25 ноября 1986 год, стр 41 — 42.С. Ременко, «Определение основных понятий в области колориметрии и измерения цветовых параметров излучения», V Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии Ереван, 16 — 20 ноября 1987 год, стр 58 — 59.. :22. В настоящее время мы переживаем бум светодиодных источников излучения. Показательно наблюдение за ёлочной гирляндой состоящей из цветных светодиодов. Глаз человека фокусируется и видит резко светодиоды излучающие спектры воспринимаемые нами как красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный цвета, а вот светодиоды излучающие области света воспринимаемые нами как синий и фиолетовый цвет, глаз видит не резко, размыто. Глаз не может сфокусироваться на источнике излучения воспринимаемого нами как синий или фиолетовый цвет. Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза не может дать объяснение этому свойству глаза. Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения С. Ременко объясняет это просто. Пытаясь рассмотреть что либо, глаз фокусирует изображение на центральной ямке сетчатки глаза. В центральной ямке сетчатки глаза нет палочек содержащих синечувствительный пигмент родопсин, а колбочки (содержащие пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб) слабо чувствительны к коротковолновой (фиолетовой) области спектра. Кроме того в связи с тем, что у хрусталика глаза велика хроматическая аберрация, коротковолновая область спектра фокусируется перед поверхностью колбочек, в отличии от более длинноволновых областей спектра (фокусирующихся в области расположения) колбочек. Мышечный аппарат глаза не может "подтянуть" фокусировку коротковолновой области к поверхности сетчатки, вот поэтому мы и видим эти светодиоды "размытыми". Тоже самое можно наблюдать ночью с рекламными пано оформленных освещением в сне-фиолетовых цветах. :23. Все системы работающие с цветом основаны на принципе синтеза на экране (плёнке, бумаге или ином носителе) информации о исходном спектральном составе каждой точки изображения, для того, чтобы глаз человека воспринял его "реально". Например Эдвин Лэнд вызывал на экране ощущения цвета используя всего два канала, разделив весь видимый спектр на две области коротковолновую и длинноволновую. Ощущения цветного изображения у наблюдателей были, но цвета были блеклые и неяркие. Использование трёх каналов (деление спектра на три области "красную", "зелёную" и "синюю") даёт на картинке ощущения насыщенных, контрастных, ярких цветов, делая при этом систему передачи изображения несколько сложнее (три канала). Используя четыре канала (разделив весь видимый спектр на четыре области) можно добиться ещё более реалистичного ощущения цвета, но при этом удорожание системы передачи изображения позволит лишь незначительно улучшить естественность цветопередачи, которую нетребовательный обыватель может и не заметить. Понятно, что увеличивая число каналов в системе передачи цвета будет расти сложность и цена системы передачи, выдавая малозаметный прирост "естественности". В мире пришли к компромиссу - цена/качество - три канала. В полиграфии используют шесть цветов (плюс чёрный). Но почему увеличивая количество каналов передачи информации о исходном спектре возрастает и естественность восприятия цветов оригинала? Ведь если бы в глазу были бы (по аналогии с техникой) три канала (красный, зелёный и синий), то увеличение количества каналов более трёх не давало бы прироста естественности. Всё просто. Глаз в отличии от любого оборудования передачи цвета не должен СИНТЕЗИРОВАТЬ исходный спектральный состав, а должен АНАЛИЗИРОВАТЬ исходный спектральный состав. Для АНАЛИЗА исходного спектрального состава не нужны три канала или три датчика, для анализа достаточно одного широкополосного приёмника, которым и является колбочка глаза человека. Принцип работы колбочки глаза описывает Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения С. Ременко. Эти факты очередной раз показывают полную несостоятельность трёхкомпонентной гипотезы, которую по непонятным до сих пор причинам, некоторые считают "общепринятой"… Так сколько же типов колбочек существует в глазу человека? Ответить на этот вопрос пытаются уже не один десяток лет. Единственные результаты, так ни кем и не оспоренные на сегодняшний день, были получены группой учёных W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol. Их исследование подробно описано в работе «Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. Суть эксперимента была в следующем: Если какая либо колбочка чувствительна только к определённому участку спектра, то при освещении только её узкополосным излучением (вырезанным из широкого непрерывного спектра), по спектру отражения можно определить именно ту область, которую поглощает колбочка (область чувствительности колбочки). Для этого использовался широкополосный спектр оптического излучения из которого монохроматором вырезался очень узкий участок спектра. Далее этот монохромный спектр фокусировался в точку размером меньше, чем геометрический размер самой колбочки. Этой точкой сканировали сетчатку живого глаза. Учёные ожидали найти колбочки чувствительные к красной, синей и зелёной частям спектра. Что же они обнаружили? Они не нашли синих колбочек с гипотетическим пигментом «цианолаб», а пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб содержались во ВСЕХ без исключения колбочках! Для них это было полной неожиданостью. Их вывод содержится в работе. Дословно цитата: «Furthermore, the data suggest the possibility that the „red“ receptor may contain red and green pigments coexisting in a single cone.»«Visual Pigments of Single Primate Cones» W. B. Marks, W. H. Dobelle, E. F. Mak Nichol Department of Biophysics, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland 21218. Science, Vol. 143, p. 1182, 1964. (Кроме того, полученные данные свидетельствуют о возможности того, что "красночувствительный" рецептор может содержать красночувсвительные и зелёночувствительные пигменты, сосуществующие в одной колбочке). Что же получаем в итоге? :Все колбочки одинаковы. :Все колбочки содержат одновременно пигменты хлоролаб и эритролаб. :В колбочках нет пигмента чувствительного к синей части спектра. Трёхкомпонентная теория, сторонниками которой являлись учёные из этой группы, бессильна с объяснениями..., но полученные ими результаты подтверждают нелинейную двухкомпонентную теорию зрения С. Ременко. См. Также *Теории цветового зрения *Зрительная система *Зрение человека *Зрение *Метамерия (цвет) *Иллюзии и парадоксы цветового зрения *родопсин *Сетчатка глаза *Палочки (сетчатка глаза) *Колбочки (сетчатка глаза) *эффект Пуркинье *Дальтонизм Примечания Категория:Зрение